


Haunted

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Peter, Iron Dad, Other, Peter is Tony's son, Team saves Peter, Tony is Peters biological dad, Um torture cuz that's all I'm good at, mass hurt, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: Someone from Tony's past comes back to haunt him. But it's not necessary Tony that gets hurt...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi chapter!!! Yay! Hopefully i can finish this before endgame but you all know my terrible upload schedule so probably not. Hopefully you all enjoy! Kudos and comments are welcomed for encouragement! ❤️

 

Tony and Peter were cruising around downtown New York after he had promised his son a fancy dinner if he had passed his bio chemistry test. They went to the most expensive pizza place Tony could find, and of course it tasted amazing. Tony had ordered them a large pepperoni, a half cheese and a deep dish. (Due to Peter's crazy weird metabolism.)  As they were leaving and heading back to the tower, Tony bumped into a random guys shoulder, the man giving Tony an angered look.

The second Tony turned to look back at the rude man to make a comment to Peter, he realized the kid was gone. “Can you believe some of these people Pet- Peter? Peter? Kid?” Tony looked around for his son, but unable to find him.

He pulled out his phone and hit Peter’s number. It quickly went to voicemail, which meant his phone was off or its broken.  

Peter was looking down at his phone when he suddenly felt his spidey sense go off. He felt harse hands grab his shoulders and drag him to an alley way, and covered his mouth. He heard another man talking to someone on the phone as he felt something prick his arm, he quickly saw darkness.

Minutes passed and worry started to consume Tony, he kept trying to call Peter or try to get Froday to track his phone. All of those attempts were fails. His phone rang and hope filled him. He answered it annoyed that his son ran off without a heads.

”Peter how many times do I have to-“

”Hello, Stark.” Tony was interrupted.

”Who is this? Where’s Peter?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about him, he’s okay, for now.” The voice said.

”And don’t try to get your little AI thing to track us either or your son will have hell to pay.” 

“Who is this!” Tony yelled as he was driving back to the tower.

”Just someone who got screwed over when you started dancing in that stupid metal suit of yours.”

Tony quickly hopped out of the car and ran into his building, ignoring all the weird looks he received and went to his floor to try and find his teammates. 

He reached the door to the living room, still on the phone when he saw Steve, Bucky, Clint and Natasha. 

“Where the hell is he!?” Tony screamed.

Tony’s yelling immediately caught the other Avengers attention and quickly raced to his side as Tony put the phone on speaker.

”Like I said, you ruined my life, now I ruin yours.” The man on the phone went silent for just a moment before a small “dad?” Was heard. 

“See ya soon, Tony.” 

The phone clicked, indicating that the call was over, leaving a fearful father frozen with fear for his son.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He felt wet. Not soaking, but damp. From head to toe, he felt his hair dripping water, water sliding off his nose and falling onto the ground. 

Peter creaked his eyes open, instantly closing them to adjust to the bright light.

He heard the sound of something plastic scrap against the floor, liquid pored into it, then  _woosh._

More water. That got the boy to finally become more aware. He opened his eyes, ignoring the light. He saw a man standing in front of him, bucket in hand that was barely full of water.

”Took you long enough to wake up. Hey! Markus!” The man called to someone over his shoulder.

”Have you found a way to send the video feed to Stark?” 

“Just about! Give me five minutes and we’ll be up and ready to go boss!” The man in the back called to Markus, who Peter presumably thought was the one in charge.

Markus walked over to a large table to his left, which of course and because nothing goes Peter’s way, was full of all sorts of knives, duct tape, a tazer and stun gun. 

The leader picked up the roll of black duct tape and cut a large piece and placed it on the kids mouth.

”Can’t have you talking to your daddy now can we?” He sneered.

”Ey yo! Markus! Its all set up!” The voice from the back called out. 

“Perfect. Set up the video call.” Markus walked over to the abnormally large table. “Let’s get started.”

——————-

Back at the tower, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Rhodey and Natasha were working on finding where Peter was taken. 

“Boss, incoming video chat from an unknown caller.” Friday called out.

”Put them through.” Tony called to the ceiling.

An image of a man appeared on one of Tony’s television screens. 

“Hello, Stark. Let’s just cut this short, I’m not going to do that time wasting villain monologue, I want to get straight to the point. I have your son, give me the Iron Man suits.” Markus said confidently. 

“Markus.” Tony whispered. Recognizing the man. Markus used to work for SI before Tony changed his ways on selling weapons, which undoubtedly put people out of the job. Markus happened to be one of those who created the weapons.

“No way. Where’s Peter?” Tony yelled back at the screen.

”Since you asked...” Markus stepped off screen to show Tony his son.

Peter was covered in bruises and bloody cuts.

”My team and I created this little serum that blocks out his healing abilities. We can’t have him healing himself now can we?” Markus sneered at the boy. Peter hung limp from the ceiling.

His captor filled another bucket of water and threw it onto the boy, waking him up. The duct tape removed from his face, he sputtered the water from his mouth. 

“Hey Pete. Say hi to your daddy.” Markus motioned to the camera. Peter looked at it for a second, eyes swelling up with tears of pain. 

“...dad.” His voice was raspy from hours of screaming. 

Tony felt his heart break at the sight of his son. 

Markus picked up a crowbar from his assorted weapons and walked over to the boy.

”Come on Stark. The suit or your boy.”

“Thats not happening.” Steve called out to the man.

”If you say so.” Markus shrugged as the metal bar beat against the small child.

Peter screamed in pain, voice cracking. He sounded like a dog when you stepped on its tail. Markus smacked the boys back, knees, and chest before he got bored with the crowbar. He threw it down and picked up a box of matches.

”I wonder how long sweet Peter here can last without his healing abilities. I mean, he ain’t lookin too hot to be completely honest.” He lit a match and pressed it onto Peter’s cheek, causing the boy to howl in pain once more.

Another half hour of Markus asking for the suits, being denied his request, then torturing the boy. Finally as he seemed completely bored,(and as Peter fell unconscious from the pain) , he ended the video feed.

“Maybe next time you’ll change your mind Stark.”

 


	3. Leverage

Peter woke up with a wet splash to the face. 

He sputtered, trying to get the water out of his mouth. 

Calming down, he looked around him, trying to ignore the killer headache he was experiencing. He was hung up by his hands, chained to the ceiling, his feet barely touching the ground. 

He noticed he was bleeding, not just on his arms but his legs, and on his chest. 

A chill quickly went down Peters spine as he heard footsteps approach the door of his “room”. 

The door unlocked and Markus entered the room with a camera on a table, along with wires attaching to a laptop. Peter was coherent enough to figure out how this was gonna go. 

—————————————-

Tony, Steve, Bucky and Natasha gathered around a various amount of screens, checking the street security cameras for any clues of where Peter may have been taken.

The lights went out.

As a parent you have this sort of sixth sense when it comes to your child, well for Tony, his was practically screeching at him. 

One television monitor flickered back on, now showing a dangling Peter covered in blood and cuts.

”Peter!” Tony yelled in anguish as he saw Markus approach the boy.

”Welcome back, Stark. As you might be able to tell, seeing as you are a genius after all, that your boy and I had a little chat. Well, mainly he screamed and I stabbed him, but details are for losers.” Markus shrugged as if it wasn’t important.

”What do you want from me?! Money? Whatever quarrel you have with me you can leave the kid out of it.” Tony yelled into the monitor.

"I know he’s Spiderman. You see, it gives me leverage, I can release his identity to everyone. The world. Or, maybe pawn him off to someone who can make good use with him. Toomes, or maybe Hydra. Ya know, since they’re still around, can’t be too hard to contact them...” 

Steve glanced at Bucky, who has changed his posture all together at the mention of the name.

”Or, maybe try some of that mind control shit that all the other basic villains do and see how that plays out for us. Hmm. Hey Adam! See if you can get somethin like that goin’ alright?” Markus called behind the camera at the man who happened to be Adam. 

“But for now...enjoy the show.” He grinned wickedly as he picked up some sort of military knife and stabbed Peter in his shoulder, dragging it down to his elbow. Peter screamed hard enough that the camera appeared to have shook.

Tony collapsed to the ground, feeling the panic attack coming in like a train. Natasha was trying her hardest to track their IP addresses, but to no avail, nothing was showing up.

Steve and Bucky tried their best to calm their friend. Tony was crying as Peter screamed. He had failed his son.


End file.
